lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago
''Ninjago ''is a live-action LEGO film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters, produced by LordStarscream100 and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It is the first full-length Ninjago film to be released, as well as the first actual live-action LEGO film. LordStarscream100 directs a screenplay he wrote that is based off the original TV series of the same name, while mainly focusing on new concepts. Jack Morris voices Cole Hence, along with Ackarproductions5, Ryan B, OonieandCacola and Westificationful who voice Sensei Wu, Kai Fellows, Jay Walker and Zane Julien, respectively. JTHStudio, Collector1100 and FireStar97Studios round out the film's principal cast. The plot has Sensei Wu acting as an influence on a distraught Cole Hence, who secures his role with his three close allies as a defender of Spinjitzu City. In late-2012, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he was interested in making a full-length Ninjago movie that will have a more serious tone than the TV show. In March 2013, he confirmed that the film was in production, and casting for the film's voice actors began that April. Filming began on May 5 and concluded on November 15. The film began airing on YouTube on July 7, 2014 and concluded on December 11. At 181 minutes long, it is LordStarscream100's largest project yet as well as his primary project of 2014. A sequel, subtitled Rise of the Great Devourer, is set for release on May 29, 2015. Synopsis The film opens with Sensei Wu (Ackarproductions5) narrating the history of Spinjitzu City, a sacred place created by his father, the First Spinjitzu Master, and also plagued by darkness and corruption over the years. In 2010, Cole Hence (Jack Morris) is training with several other young men to become ninja that can work together to save the city. Cole's father, Lou Hence (BioPower OneThousand) is the head of a project to build a dam in Jamanakai Village for the poor side of the city. Near the end of the dam's construction, a trailer containing the imprisoned Hypnobrai Tribe crosses over it, although a cable set up by the Fangpyre Tribe flips it over and allows them to escape. The Hypnobrai, along with the Fangpyre wreck havoc on the dam, and General Skales (Collector1100) kills Lou in the process, which is witnessed by Cole. Following this, Sensei influences Cole to avenge his father by becoming dedicated to his role as a ninja. Cole agrees, and their training continues. Four years on, Cole has completed his training for the time being but has become depressed, unable to see if he has a true purpose in life. Sensei converses with Cole over the role he is destined to take on until they meet with the three other ninja: Jay (OonieandCacola), Kai (Ryan B) and Zane (Westificationful). Later, Zane retrieves a signal from Falcon, who saw the immobile Destiny's Bounty in Wildwood Forest. Sensei deigns it necessary to keep an eye out for it. As everyone is asleep, Cole sits outside of the base and gazes off at the village, and talks with Sensei about what he would do outside of being a ninja. Sensei tells him to be himself no matter who he is. The following morning, Dareth (Collector1100) is scouting around Jamanakai on a boat until Destiny's Bounty arrives in the village. He alerts Sensei, who has Cole and the others suit up while Dareth is taken hostage aboard the Bounty. There, Captain Soto (JTHStudio) lectures corrupt politician Cillian Fincher (Russell P), who is being held captive alongside Dareth, about his unjust policies and actions. Soto threatens to kill Dareth, which Fincher says he can do, but the ninja intervene in time and a battle breaks out. After the ship takes off, Jay drops its anchor and the group climbs down and jumps into the creek below, having saved the two hostages. Sensei tells the group that a fault appeared outside of the village earlier that morning, which he believes went by the tomb containing the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre Tribes. During the discussion, Lloyd Garmadon (JTHStudio), the son of Lord Garmadon, frees the two tribes from their tomb and they go to the Slither Pit, where they begin constructing snake vehicles for their assault on Spinjitzu City. Lloyd's plan is to rebuild the city through its destruction, by sending aerial and land vehicles into Jamanakai that will be set off next to the electrical barrel, which will then lead to an expansion of chaos throughout the city. The ninja, police and military prepare themselves for an impending strike from the Serpentine. Lloyd and the Serpentine, as well as Destiny's Bounty, arrive in the village. Lloyd gives a speech before surveying the creek via a Rattlecopter. Jay and Dareth jump onto the Rattlecopter from a tree, and they crash it by destroying one of its engines. After Jay clashes with Lloyd, the ninja return to Jamanakai and attack the pirates. A chase breaks out, with the Bounty and a second Rattlecopter pursuing the Ice Dragon and a police boat. The Serpentine retreat from the village while the Ice Dragon and ninja wreck the Bounty. Soto and his pirates escape in a small boat. After the battle in Jamanakai, Captain Rezzle (ToaGresh300), the head of the city's military, tells the ninja that he will ally with them, as do the police. Afterwards, Zane does repairs on the Bounty that enable it to fly once more. The Serpentine ready themselves to finish their attack on the city as the ninja and police head off to stop them. After the Ice Dragon is engaged in a battle with the Serpentine outside the city, Rezzle and his soldiers are attacked by the Hypnobrai Tribe. Cole sees a Rattlecopter carrying Skales heading for the Slither Pit, to which he has Jay ride the Tread Assault into battle. The ninja, minus Cole, head towards the Slither Pit with the police, and they encounter Lloyd and Fangtom (FireStar97Studios) on the truck with the explosives. In Jamanakai, Sensei and Dareth fly the Bounty and defend the electrical barrel from Fang-Suei (Westificationful), who is piloting the Rattlecopter with the explosives. Cole confronts Skales in the Slither Pit, and berates him over the murder of his father. The final battle ensues, with the ninja and police pursuing Lloyd's truck, the Bounty battling Fang-Suei's Rattlecopter, and Cole fighting with Skales. Fang-Suei, Snappa (Westificationful) and officer Johnson (Draco Jet) are all killed in the chaos. Jay shoots the crate of explosives off the back of the truck, forcing it to head back towards the Slither Pit. As the chase switches course to its new destination. Zane makes several unsuccessful attempts to get onto the truck and obtain Lloyd, as per Sensei's orders. After several lengthy battles, Skales unmasks Cole and is about to kill him when Cole stabs Skales through the stomach with his sword, and he dies. Zane manages to take Lloyd off the truck, while Jay repeatedly fires at the back of it. With help from Kai, Jay is able to force the truck off the side of the cliff, and it crashes into the Slither Pit below. The ninja and police regroup in the Slither Pit below, with Zane proposing that they make a move to unite the people of Spinjitzu City to promise a secure future. A ceremony commemorating Johnson and fallen soldier Roberts (Ryan B) is held two weeks later, in which Mason and Ben give a speech. Mason announces his retirement as the city's police commissioner and Delmar takes his place. Sensei tells Cole that he respects the decision he made to kill Skales, although he cannot teach him how to live with a mistake. After Cole regroups with the ninja, Sensei goes back to the base and has a rough conversation with Lloyd, persuading him to train to be a ninja, which would save his father. Lloyd agrees to think about it. The film ends with Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane standing together and looking to what will happen in the future. In an after-credits scene set in the Underworld, Bonezai tells a shadowy figure that "he would like to see you". After Bonezai leaves, the figure is revealed to be Lord Garmadon. Characters Protagonists *'Jack Morris' voices Cole Hence, a teenager who is the film's main protagonist that is trained by Sensei Wu to become a ninja. *'Ackarproductions5' voices Sensei Wu, an elderly man who focuses on training four individuals to master Spinjitzu and become ninja to save their city from destruction. He is the brother of Lord Garmadon, the uncle of Lloyd Garmadon, and the son of the First Spinitzu Master. *'Ryan B' voices Kai Fellows, a blacksmith who is a ninja wielding the element of fire. *'Westificationful' voices Zane Julien, a nindroid who is a ninja wielding the element of ice. *'OonieandCacola' voices Jay Walker, a teenager who is a ninja wielding the element of electricity. *'Collector1100' voices Dareth, a supporting character who assists the ninja and trains people in the art of ninjutsu. *'FireStar97Studios' voices Ben Delmar, a supporting character who is a police officer and Mason Davis's lieutenant. * FireStar97Studios voices Mason Davis, a supporting character who is the head of police in the city. *'ToaGresh300' voices Captain Rezzle, a supporting character who is the head of the city's military. *'Ryan B' voices a Russian Soldier, a supporting character who is a soldier allied with Captain Rezzle. *'Russell P' voices Cillian Fincher, a politician in the city who supports Mayor Anthony Reese. *'Draco Jet' voices Johnson, a police officer who is Mason Davis's sergeant. *'Cameron Morris' voices Mayor Anthony Reese, the mayor of the city. * BioPower OneThousand voices Lou Hence, Cole's father and a construction worker in the city. * Westificationful voices Curtis, a construction worker who is friends with Lou Hence. * Ryan B voices Roberts, a loyal soldier allied with Captain Rezzle. * LordStarscream100 voices various ambient construction workers and soldiers. Antagonists *'JTHStudio' voices Lloyd Garmadon, a clever anarchist who is Lord Garmadon's son and the main antagonist. *'Collector1100' voices Skales, the general of the Serpentine Hypnobrai Tribe and the second main antagonist. *'FireStar97Studios' voices Fangtom, the general of the Serpentine Fangpyre Tribe and a supporting antagonist. *'JTHSTudio' voices Captain James Soto, an intimidating pirate who is the captain of Destiny's Bounty and a supporting antagonist. *'Stormjay Rider' voices Slithraa, the Hypnobrai Warrior and Skales's right-hand man. *'JTHStudio' voices Mezmo, the Hypnobrai Soldier and the head of the Slither Pit. *'OonieandCacola' voices Rattla, the Hypnobrai Scout. *Fangdam, the Fangpyre Warrior and the brother of Fangtom. Fangdam will not be voiced by anyone, as he is mute. *'Westificationful' voices Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre Soldier. *'Westificationful' voices Snappa, the Fangpyre Scout. *'LordStarscream100' voices Marco, a French pirate allied with Captain Soto. Production LordStarscream100 first developed the concept of Ninjago in December 2012. At first, he stated that the film will represent a new and more serious view on the story. However, it will still have many similarities to the TV show and story, although the film will not be a dark movie. Voice casting officially began on April 12. In July, Luke Perakovic resigned from the voice of Lloyd Garmadon due to technology issues, and the role was then given to JTHStudio, who will also voice Mezmo. On July 29, it was confirmed that filming would begin in March 2014 and conclude in early-June 2014. On the same day, the film's first screenplay draft had been completed. A teaser trailer for the film was released on August 29. Writing for the film's official screenplay is currently underway as of September 15. Soon afterwards, it was confirmed that LordStarscream100 had sent out a message to all of the film's voice actors asking them if they are still voicing their respective characters. Various people were resigned from their roles after not replying, although Cielphatomgive has resigned from the voice of Lord Garmadon for various reasons. On November 10, it was confirmed that the film's script was complete, with revisions set to take place soon. On January 2, it was confirmed that CarpenterStudios had resigned from the voice of Zane, choosing to focus more on Kai instead of dealing with two main protagonists. GreshLord, who was set to voice Mason Davis and Fangtom, was offered the role of Zane and chose to voice both Zane and Mason Davis on January 4. On January 6, FireStar97Studios signed on to voice Fangtom and Lord Garmadon. Throughout January and February, the film was undergoing screenplay revisions, as well as modifications to the cast. The first official trailer for the film was released on February 20. On February 26, it was confirmed that Whatsupwithcomix (now Cameron Morris), who had been cast out of the role of Ben Delmar due to his inactivity on Youtube, was recast as Anthony Reese. Previously, ToaFirestorm was recast as Ben Delmar. On March 7, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the revisions for the script were officially complete. On March 18, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he had finished organizing the lines for over twenty different characters. Lines were handed out to approximately sixteen different voice actors. On April 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that filming has been moved to an unspecified date due to the damage to the set. He has also confirmed that the film's release date has not been altered as a result of this. On April 10, Cameron Morris sent in the first set of lines for the film, completing his role as Anthony Reese. On April 19, LordStarscream100 confirmed that KookKidsPictures was forced to drop out of the role of Captain James Soto. LordStarscream100 originally took his place, as he didn't have time for a recasting and didn't want to overwhelm the current voice actors with the offer, but due to various recastings JTHStudio wound up taking his place in the role. On May 17, Lewafire12 was cast out of the role of Dareth, as he had not been responding to LordStarscream100 about the status of the role. Collector1100 was officially recast as Dareth. On May 27, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the entire film would not be released on June 20. On June 11, Shadow Raven Productions resigned from the role of Cole Hence, citing the fact that he would not have the time to do it. Having lost the actor for its main protagonist and without several of its major voice actors, LordStarscream100 was forced to postpone the film by two weeks. On June 25, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jack Morris has officially been recast as Cole Hence. He submitted his lines the day of the announcement. The release date was later pushed back from July 4 to July 7 after the file that contained the first portion of the movie was corrupted. On September 7, the second part of the film was released. On October 10, it was confirmed that Ryan B would be taking over the role of Kai Fellows. Fellows was voiced by CarpenterStudios in parts 1 and 2, and was set to continue for the remainder of the film, but because of problems with getting voice lines done for a long period of time, had to drop out of the film. Ryan B's lines will be used from here on forward, and will also voice over the segments from part 1 and 2 during the full movie's release.Part 3 was released on November 10, with a larger running time of 45 minutes. It was originally set for release on November 9, but was bumped a day further due to a major audio problem with it. On November 12, LordStarscream100 decided that before editing on the film's two final parts would commence, he would go back and revise the lines from the first two parts whose voice actors had been switched. Part 4 was released on November 30, and Part 5 was released on December 11, concluding the film's production. Filming Filming officially began on-location on May 5 and was completed on November 15. For several days, LordStarscream100 had to rebuild the set because a major flashback scene was being filmed using a large part of it. The scene, which depicts Jamanakai Village four years before the actual events of the film, was shot in May before being swiftly modified to the modern set. The new and rebuilt version, which acts as the present day, is used for the rest of the film. Reception As judged by the first two parts of Ninjago, the film has gained an extremely positive reception, gaining a 97% rating based on 205 likes and 5 dislikes, as well as many positive opinions from the audience, both the cast members and other viewers. Because many people were confused with the two full movie videos, as they believed they were for other Ninjago topics, the dislikes received on these two videos are not included in the final reception (it amounts to about 23 dislikes, which would bump down the rating to 88%). When combining the reception of the film itself and its trailers, it has a rating of 88% based on 255 likes and 34 dislikes (4/5 of the negative reception that came in here was with the film's second trailer, which was released in February 2014 and gained a generally mixed reception because many people believed the film was "fake". The rest came with the full movie, which gained more of a negative reaction because it is not necessarily an "official" movie, as some would call it. With the negative ratings from the full movie added in, in this case it would have a score of 81% based on 255 likes and 57 dislikes). The film is currently LordStarscream100's most critically successful film, with a combined total of over 22,000 views as of February 2015. Currently, according to LordStarscream100's analytics, the film set the record for having the biggest Part 1 debut, gaining 550 views three months after its release. In comparison, Jurassic Shark had around 350 views three months after its first part debuted, while its sequel had around 300. The first half of the full movie, which included all the scenes leading up to the film's final battle, has gained nearly 1,000 views about a week after its release. Ninjago also went four months with having a solid 100% rating, maintaining 46 likes and 0 dislikes before the release of Part 3. As of now, it is LordStarscream100's most positively received film, based on the number of people who liked it rather then just the percentage score itself. Sequel See Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Trivia *The most views the film has received in a single day was on February 27, 2015. The first half of the film's full movie gained a total of 669 views, beating its previous record of 579 views three days earlier, on February 24. *Of all the ninja, Zane sounds most similar to his voice in the TV show. Kai kept his "hot-headed and cool" tone, while Cole gained a new accent and Jay isn't as hyper/humorous. *All the ninja have Elemental Dragons in the TV show. While it is unknown if the same can be said for the film, Zane at the least flies with the Ice Dragon. *Kai and Zane appear in their original ninja outfits during the flashback. For the rest of the film, they, alongside Cole and Jay, wear their ZX outfits. *Captain Rezzle, Simon Bowler, and the pilot at the beginning of the film (whose name is J.T. O'Neill) are the only characters in the film who appeared in another LordStarscream100 film. Rezzle appeared in the first and third BIONICLE Universe films, Bowler appeared in all three BIONICLE Universe films, and O'Neill appeared in the second and third films. It is possible that all three characters will reunite for the fourth BIONICLE Universe film. *At the beginning of the film, Sensei mentions that Kai and Zane are in Ignacia dealing with the Fangpyre Tribe. This is a homage to the first pilot episode of the TV show, in which Wu visits Kai and Nya's Blacksmith Shop in Ignacia. *The name Anthony Reese may have inadvertantly been loosely based off of Anthony Garcia, the mayor of Gotham City in The Dark Knight trilogy. Both characters are obviously very different, and LordStarscream100 says he likely took the name Anthony for the character because The Dark Knight character's role as the mayor inspired him to show the story of the film from another perspective, as in one where a character has an opportunity to help the people around him but lets them suffer instead. *Jacob D was originally set to voice at least one of the soldiers in the film, although due to time restraints by the end of production, he did not participate in the project. *Dareth is described as being a friend of Jay's and also his partner in the film. *The base for the ninja was always envisioned to be in the tree that it wound up being in, and when LordStarscream100 first put it in the tree, it fit perfectly amongst the vines. *Lloyd Garmadon never appears as the Green Ninja in the film, although his ending conversation with Sensei Wu hints at this future role. *In the canon storyline, Skales and Cole's father never die. In fact, they have both appeared up to the most recent episodes. *In the original version of the script, Cole, Kai and Zane were going to go on a journey to find the Ice Dragon, which was in a deep slumber in a more rural part of the city. The scene was scrapped when the entire plot of the film was changed, in which the ninja weren't actually training in the midst of the story. *In the upcoming Ninjago 2015 sets, there is a new technique called "Airjitzu", which is likely to be another form of Spinjitzu. Coincidentally, LordStarscream100's portrayal of Spinjitzu in the film could very well be like the way Airjitzu works, in which instead of the user doing Spinjitzu on the ground, they do the same thing but in the air. **The upcoming 2015 set Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty features a bowsprit, just like the modified version of the ship in the film. Plus, they're both comprised of the same piece. *Just like in the TV show, Lloyd Garmadon makes his first "attack" on Jamanakai Village. In the TV show, he went there with the Serpentine to steal candy. *The First Spinitzu Master's look in the opening of the film is based off of his look in the flashbacks from the TV show. He has Zane's head in the film because LordStarscream100 saw a similarity between the two. *The Nunchucks of Lightning were replaced with the Sais of Lightning because they would be easier to use/film in fight scenes. Unfortunately, Jay was not seen using them in the film. *Cole is the ninja to have his element featured the most in the film. Jay briefly uses his, while Kai and Zane are not seen using theirs at all. *Not only does Lloyd Garmadon wear a sports jersey with a ribcage painted on it. He also wears a Batman cape as well. *In the original script, Lloyd was to unleash the Hypnobrai first, and then go with them to unleash the Fangpyre in a separate tomb. For running time concerns, both scenes were combined into a single one, in which Lloyd unleashes the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre, who are both in the same tomb. This was likely done because of their final assault on Jamanakai before their four-year imprisonment. *The film's poster and logo were designed by Wikia user CM4Sci. Unfortunately, he has since been banned from Wikia for unknown reasons. *In the original script, Dareth was a much different character. He would make his debut as a citizen on a boat in the creek, and would be captured and saved from the pirates by the ninja, just like in the film, only in the film they knew who he was. The twist is that Dareth would discover and intrude the base, where he would meet Sensei and Jay. After this, the Bounty would attack the base, with Jay being unmasked in the process and Sensei deciding to allow Dareth to aid them in their mission since Dareth knew who Jay was at that point. The scene would lead into Jay and Dareth going into Jamanakai and attacking Lloyd's Rattlecopter, which is an actual scene in the film. LordStarscream100 scrapped the scene because he thought it was a horrible and awkward introduction for Dareth. *The geography of Jamanakai Village in the film is far different from in the original storyline. It also plays a larger role as well. *Lloyd Garmadon's line "Fair? Fair isn't a word where I come from", is from the original storyline, where Lloyd himself quotes a comic book character he idolizes. *The design of the Tread Assault is loosely based off of the design of the Tumbler from The Dark Knight trilogy. LordStarscream100 liked the concept of the sleek design for the vehicle. *Cameron Morris was the first person to send lines in for the film. *Shadow Raven Productions was originally set to voice Cole. He even voiced the character for the film's two trailers. However, in June, he was forced to drop out of the role due to a lack of time to complete it. LordStarscream100 looked to Cameron Morris to take over the role, although he led him to his brother, Jack Morris, who was cast as the character instead. *Westificationful was originally cast as Fangdam. When LordStarscream100 found out that the character is mute in the canon storyline, he cast Westificationful as Snappa instead. *It required one strand of fishing wire to move vehicles such as the Tread Assault, Fangpyre Truck, and the police boat and cars. It required two of them to move aerial vehicles such as the Rattlecopters and the Ice Dragon. Due to its immense size, it required three separate strands to move Destiny's Bounty when in aerial mode. **For the scenes where the Tread Assault and Fangpyre Truck "flew" over the Serpentine Tomb, as well as the scene where the truck shoots off the side of the Slither Pit, flies through the air and crashes to the ground below, utilized two strands of fishing wire. *FireStar97Studios was originally set to voice Lord Garmadon in the film. In fact, the role was included in the script and he even recorded the lines for the character. However, Garmadon's major scene in the film was cut out because LordStarscream100 felt it did nothing but foreshadow future plot elements that didn't pertain to the film. In the after-credits scene, Garmadon's response to Bonezai was supposed to be, "and so, he shall." However, LordStarscream100 decided to keep him silent in the scene. Ultimately, FireStar97Studios went uncredited for his work on Garmadon. *The film was originally set to run anywhere from 120 to 140 minutes in length, although due to its opening scenes and exposition, which totaled around 40 minutes of the final product, the film's running time exceeded 180 minutes. Half of the exposition focused on the flashback scene and meeting the characters, while the second half focused on the introduction of the ninja. *Two of the film's soldiers, Roberts and the Russian Soldier, are both voiced by Ryan B. While LordStarscream100 sent him lines, Ryan heavily modified many of them for the characters. *Lloyd Garmadon's hair in the film is not black. It is really blonde like in the original story, but he dyed it black because he felt it would make him look more intimidating. *Destiny's Bounty is heavily modified from the original set. It features a pulpit, a larger deck, and a blaster on its cabin. It is also able to float, although there are issues with it filling up with water. *The Rattlecopter is more of a Rattlejet if anything. LordStarscream100 modified the original set into a jet, although he decided to stick with the title of "Rattlecopter" because it sounded catchy. *Unlike the original series, Lloyd Garmadon's "initial role" is expanded in this film, as he becomes a bigger and more serious villain than in the TV show. He is also not featured as the Green Ninja in the film, although at the end his conversation with Sensei Wu hints at the role he will adopt in the future. *The Golden Weapons briefly appear in the film. While three of them have no part in the plot, Cole obtains the Scythe of Quakes in his final fight with Skales. *Excluding the scene where the ninja receive their vehicles/gear and the initial conversation between Davis and Reese, the film was entirely shot on-location in the woods. *Approximately 7,800 different videos were shot for the film in all. *Jay is the only ninja whose voice actor did not resign from the role. OonieandCacola stuck with the role all throughout the production. *The only characters in the film who had appeared in the canon storyline are Sensei Wu, the four ninja, Dareth, Lloyd, the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre Tribes, Captain Soto and Lord Garmadon. The rest were created by LordStarscream100. *Ackarproduction5, OonieandCacola, Westificationful and Cameron Morris are the only voice actors who made it all the way through the production that began in April 2013 (Cameron Morris did wind up being removed from the cast for a time, although after his return he was recast from Ben Delmar to Anthony Reese). *Collector1100, who voices Dareth and Skales, was originally set to voice Takanuva in BIONICLE: Reality, a project in 2010 that was cancelled and replaced with BIONICLE: Universe. While he was later set to voice Takanuva in the third film in 2012, this was also cancelled when it was confirmed that there would be no voice acting in it. Ninjago ''was his first voice portrayal in any of LordStarscream100's films in years. *''Ninjago is the first example of any of LordStarscream100's films where his actors have also done voice acting; where Russell P played Cillian Fincher and Ryan B played Kai Fellows. *Unlike the rest of LordStarscream100's'' LEGO-based films (namely the BIONICLE: Universe film series), ''all of which used stop-motion animation, ''Ninjago ''was filmed and produced entirely live action (save for post-production special effects and sounds.) Due to the success and following positive reception of the film style, similar future films (Next confirmed being BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers) will be shot in the same way. Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Storyline Category:Films Category:Ninjago Film Series